User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 HARDEST Mario Kart Wii Tracks!
I have decided to do my Top 10 HARDEST Mario Kart Wii Tracks. I will not be including any of the retro tracks because they aren't Mario Kart "WII" tracks to begin with. Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Koopacape.png Number 10: Koopa Cape. I really like this course. Because I have so much experience with this course, and because I use either a medium or a large character, it isn't really that difficult. It feels more like a Flower Cup course to me than a Star Cup course, so I'd swap Wario's Gold Mine with this track. This course has raging water, Koopa Zappers that shrink you, and a good amount of sharp turns. Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png 800px-Drydryruins4-1-.png Number 9: Dry Dry Ruins. This track isn't really that hard either, so I'd bump it down to the Flower or Star Cup. The thing that has it on this list is the track's design. If you have a kart or bike that has bad handling, you will likely struggle. The turns in this course are very sharp, and unless you know the course well, you won't see what's coming until the last second. The half-pipes are rather useless because if you don't aim your boost correctly, you will run into the wall, and people will pass you at that point. I really like how the sand fills up, but it makes the course harder and harder. Number 8 MKHF Number 8 Icon.png DK Summit MKWii.jpg Number 8: DK Summit. This course is pretty much a snowy version of DK Mountain. The thick snow is placed in spots that are rather tricky to avoid, and the snow will slow you down to a crawl, similar to getting hit by a POW Block. Avoid it at all costs. The best part is doing tricks off the half-pipes. While this is the most fun you'll have on this course, it's also the most dangerous. If you get hit by an item or a Shy Guy while doing a trick, you have a good chance of falling into some thick snow. Good luck getting any speed after that! Number 7 MKHF Number 7 Icon.png MKWii Maple Treeway.jpg Number 7: Maple Treeway. This track is really unique. However, it is VERY DIFFICULT. You can easily fall off the course if you mess up. The bridge near the end is a really good way to pick up speed. The huge Wigglers are really hard to avoid sometimes. Number 6 MKHF Number 6 Icon.png MarioKartWii MushroomGorge.png Number 6: Mushroom Gorge. I really dislike this course. This course made it onto this list because of one factor: those annoying mushrooms. Whether you are brave enough to trick off of them or trying to zoom over them, unless you are on the ground, you are helpless! You can spring off the mushrooms just okay, but even just one simple Banana can send you falling to your doom. The cave of mushrooms is really difficult! These mushrooms bounce you so high! Aiming where you're supposed to go is really tricky! Number 5 MKHF Number 5 Icon.png 032.jpg Number 5: Wario's Gold Mine. I absolutely HATE this track so much! I can't believe this track is in the Flower Cup in this game! It should have been in the Star Cup! The minecarts are very annoying because you can get knocked off the track really easily! The bats can slow you down quite a bit if you're hit a lot! The worst part is that it feels like a rollercoaster! This makes falling off the track really easy! I have acrophobia! I am so scared! Rollercoasters are so scary! Somebody, help me! Playing this track makes me feel unsafe! I really want to stay in my comfort zone! Number 4 MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Grumble Volcano.png Number 4: Grumble Volcano. The first lap of this track isn't so bad, but on the third lap, half the track is gone! This is another track that I absolutely hate with a passion! There are so many obstacles in your way, and they all make the course really difficult. This track makes me angry! At least it isn't a rollercoaster, so I don't have to be scared! Number 3 MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Moonview.jpg Number 3: Moonview Highway. I love this track. It is literally Toad's Turnpike on steroids! In fact, it is on more steroids than Lance Armstrong's bike team! The cars all stay in the same lane, but they go so much faster than any other track in this fashion. Plus, once you get to the area with four lanes, the cars are a mayhem! It's surprising that we don't see the cars crash! Number 2 MKHF Number 2 Icon.png Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart Wii).jpg Number 2: Bowser's Castle. Mario Kart Wii's Bowser's Castle is the coolest Bowser's Castle, but it's also the hardest.The first things you encounter are very sharp turns, so sharp to the point that you have to slow down to make them, or you could run into the wall. This track truly tests your ability to use half-pipes to perform tricks, because if you mess up, you'll fall into the lava. Number 1 MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Rainbow Road Overview - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 1: Rainbow Road. Mario Kart Wii's Rainbow Road is like America's economy. You never know how you'll handle it, and it's very unsteady! This track features amazing areas to drive through, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. You can fall off anywhere on the track. The beginning is a guaranteed death for small racers because someone can easily knock you off. The split path near the end doesn't give you much of a choice as to which one is easier, as both paths are very hard to get through without falling. You always feel like you're out of control, but Wii's Rainbow Road is the most gorgeous Rainbow Road in the Mario Kart series. Category:Blog posts Category:Intentionally Bad Blog posts Category:Intentionally Bad Top 10 Lists